Amaranth
by a-writers-queue
Summary: One-shot for the manhwa "Lessa" or "Lessa the Crimson Knight". Characters: Lessa, Ra and Ares Based off Amaranth from Nightwish


_**The song referenced is "Amaranth" from Nightwish. For some reason I see Lessa when I think of this song, and currently it works for me  
Song inspired fic. But don't worry you won't see the song paragraphs in the story, you'll see it inwardly, not literally the lyrics on screen.**_

_**Disclaimer: Lessa/Lessa the Crimson Knight does not belong to me, it belongs to POGO, respectively. The song belongs to Nightwish, not me  
**_

* * *

_An eternal being, showing himself on earth. He couldn't be considered an actual god because there was Ra who already had consumed that role._

_He was more like the companion god of his. The one who was the manager of the world of misery, death, and __**sin.**_

_He, however, never had the sense to be able to see someone suffer in his name, or in anyone else's name. He always wanted to have every soul saved, repented for their possible sin, and most importantly, happy with their lives they are living. But Ra would never allow him to do something that he didn't like, and was always upset in him._

_For not being a good enough god. For he can't even agree with himself or his goals._

_The little silver lamb was even against himself, opposing to what he was supposed to be doing by saving people's lives, and pulling them out of their miserable days or lives._

_He didn't understand why Ra didn't like what he was doing, for he found it be right, that people are now living better because of his help. He didn't understand why Ra would always be so cruel to him.  
Most of all, he never understood why Ra would go so far as to curse him by having him reside on earth, isolated, alone, leaving him to die. But he didn't blame Ra for his actions, for it was only he who he could blame._

_Residing on Earth, even when he was alone, people would make rumours about him, calling him a monster, with horns and is out to kill them. But that is what they had seen when they saw him. In truth, he wouldn't even hurt flies, as he made himself starve for no reason._

_He refused to mingle with people, let alone sustain his own life as he knew 'Everything would return to the Heavens someday'_

_But there was one person who he couldn't bear doing that with, and that could be considered the biggest mistake of his life. He couldn't forgive himself for his weakness that he would associate himself with the first human he had met._

_That child was different from the people however, as much as people viewed him as a monster, he was willingly accepting of him. That boy fearlessly went to the lamb's side, ready to be a follower of his, even though he was not a missionary or some kind of prophet._

_He was just a fallen god._

_Of course no one would believe it, but his life was eternal, even if they reject him, it wasn't like he could go back to Ra._

_Now that he has sinned himself. Sinned for talking to this child. Mingling with a son of man, who never wanted to leave his side, even if it meant that he has to isolate himself from human lives. The child had no parents or anyone to be with, and couldn't make a living, which was one of the reasons why he was so quick to accept the god infront of him._

_The child was then named Ares, the name of a Greek god. It had a sense of power and authority when he was named such, as everyone knows, Ares was the god of war. The most powerful in strength that no one could compare._

_When Ares was with the god, he would often talk in parables, perceiving the world in parables, similar to how people had said Christ has, according to the New Testament. He was too wise for his age, which was unnatural considering the god was so young looking, but had the eyes of someone who had lived for eternities. _

_Ares loved the company of the god, even if he didn't know he was a god, or what kind. All he knew was that the god was nothing of what people had said he was. He was kind, generous, but isolated and very distant. Ares had a lot to learn as he was still so young, and all that he had been able to learn was from the god he had met. If it weren't for the god, he would've been rotting before he could be able to even live._

_The god couldn't let Ares go after he had grown so attached to him, but neither would he want to dissociate himself from the child, as he believed that he was finally being accepted by someone for once.  
Which led him to just more sin. _

_Humans were like magnets to sin, they attract sin to them, and when struck by something, the magnet shifts its power of magnetism to the one who struck the said magnet._

_The god's child Ares has led the ivory god to commit the sin of not being able to send him to the afterlife. He couldn't bear the loss of Ares after being with his small existence for so long. So he tore through his handmade grave and brought him back to the earth as if he was rejected by the heavens. _

_He was certain he couldn't return to Ra now that he has tainted himself so much. Turning his child's life into a monster's life who doesn't age anymore, but can never be considered human anymore._

_He had himself permanently dissociated from human lives, and had Ares do the same, now that he no longer belongs with humans and will prove to be a danger to them._

_No one would believe that such a being could exist. Such a lonely existence the god was. No one expanded their thoughts of it however, because prophecies dictate he was wrong. _

_Yet the now Ares would still treat the god like if nothing had happened, accepting the fact that now he can never talk to someone or indulge in their activities.  
There would be times when the god is testing Ares' loyalty by letting him off to people, so he had himself promise that he never would associate with them, and blamed himself for having the god suffer more from people._

_He couldn't stand the pain that the god had to go through. He was a miraculous being, why was he being treated like if he was the cause of all sins of the world. _

_He couldn't stand the fact that the god never cursed the people. Those accursed people who hurt him when he was at sight, or spit at his existence, and overall being a nuisance to him._

_He couldn't stand that the harsh ignorance of human beings make him cry snow white tears when he is alone. He couldn't stand how he would cry for those pitiful beings, who deserved nothing more than his wrath_

_Rather than his pity. At a beautiful illuminated moon, the god's face would be hidden from most view, but the tears never hid itself. The sorrowful tears of the god who didn't know it was even possible for him to have such feelings. _

_He would just forgive them for their sin they caused him, because he blamed it all on himself for being the person he was._

_He wanted to smite those people down, anyone who hurt the god who never seemed to care about his well-being, to the point that he'd be so depressed but he'd be more concerned over Ares' feelings of the situation and saying to himself that everything 'returns to the heavens eventually' which is why people's actions meant nothing to him._

_It was painful to see him not doing what he would deem right, but it was only because it was his only friend, that the deman never had said anything to him. He didn't want to deny what the god found right._

_Because he says that he treats the god well, the reason why the god has blessed him with everything he had now._

_But even so, he wanted people to talk to, other than the god, but on the other end, whenever he had met people, something bad would usually happen, the reason why he never wanted to be around people. Not because of how he was shunned.. Not because they will never know the truth of him_

_But because of how they treated the god as if he was a monster. Above all else, he didn't want to have the god abandon him, even if he wanted people to be with him, he wanted the god's attention to him more than anything else._

_Both of these beings, god and deman would be living until the end of everything. Both don't have clocks ticking for them, counting the days passing, every day is like the same day to them because of the cycle of time not flowing._

_Even when people had attempted on murdering him, even when his human form was killed, he lived. He relived his life after a long slumber, only to be with Ares again when he awoken._

_He would continue to live a peaceful life with the god, whether he thought it was right or not. Now he had no choice, but he wouldn't have chosen anything more. He would continue to caress the being who can only live with him, just for him._

_For it was the only being who can give him eternal company without looking down on him, but receiving eternal wisdom._

_Like a hidden Amaranth he found.  
_

* * *

_**Oh well, one of my first time writing an actual one-shot, how was it?**_

_**I forgot to mention a few things: Lessa is the god that's in the story**_

_**And Amaranth is a plant that symbolizes eternity, which i thought would make sense for Lessa to be considered as one.  
I'd recommend listening to the song and going on songmeaning to get the reference, that's what gave me the idea**_


End file.
